


Soft Kitty

by Willow555



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Theory - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow555/pseuds/Willow555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and wants John to comfort him in an unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea lol. I'm sick and tired and whiny myself and this just kind of came out :p Hope you enjoy my fluff!
> 
> Also, I own nothing, I just like to play here :)

John knew that Sherlock was clingy. He did. Even before they got together John could see the protective instincts, the possessiveness and the downright jealousy that Sherlock showed towards him (although John did have to admit, sometimes the jealousy was pretty sexy). 

That being said, nothing prepared him for when Sherlock was actually sick. It was all John could do to leave the bedroom and convince Sherlock to try and get some sleep. Of course, John didn't blame his lover. John wasn't the most rational, independent person when he was sick either, and only the gods knew the last time Sherlock had actually let himself rest and be taken care of. And John did like taking care of him. He did. 

At least that's what he kept reminding himself when he heard his name called from the bedroom yet again. 

"What's wrong Sherlock?"

And as soon as John rounded the corner all his frustrations were forgotten. Sherlock was sprawled out in the bed, lying on his stomach with his head to one side, looking so lost, and much paler than normal. John knew that a part of Sherlock was playing it up for the attention, but he could also see that his boyfriend was genuinely feeling ill, and didn't like it one bit. 

"Will you sing me that song?" Sherlock asked.

John blinked in confusion. The only music they ever really listened to was when Sherlock played. And John had definitely never sang for him before. John crossed the bedroom, looking closely at Sherlock's face and kissing his forehead, like one does with a small child to check their temperature. Sherlock grumbled a bit, but let John check him over. 

"I haven't gone delusional on you, and I don't have a fever." Sherlock pouted. 

John chuckled. "Just had to check love. What song are you talking about? I'm a bit lost here."

"The one from that show. That the girl who can't do laundry sings to the scientist who doesn't like people. The smart one. You know, that american show that you like that's supposed to be funny. Or at least, that uses a laugh track a lot. That means it's supposed to be funny right?"

John fully laughed out loud this time as he understood what Sherlock was talking about. He was surprised Sherlock even remembered as John was sure that he was wrapped up in one of his experiments the last time John put on that particular show. It wasn't something he'd normally watch, but it had been right after a long case, and John just needed something mindless to get his head back into the real world. Then again, John thought to himself, he really shouldn't be surprised. Sherlock saw everything, and John had learned that there was a whole room in Sherlock's mind palace dedicated to all the mundane little details Sherlock filed away about his lover. 

"If I sing you the song will you finally try to get some proper sleep? You're never going to get better if you don't let your mind rest as well as your body." John looked down sternly. 

"I've been laying in bed this whole day!" Sherlock protested.

"Yes, laying in bed thinking. I've no idea what about since there's not been a new case in a while, but I know you well enough by now. You haven't even closed your eyes unless to visit your mind palace. Don't forget love, I know how you sleep. This is not it." John said, gesturing to Sherlock's current pose.

Sherlock looked away, blushing slightly. He wasn't used to anybody seeing him the way he saw everyone else. He was happy that the one person who could was John though. 

"Okay John. If you sing to me, I'll sleep."

"Alright, move over then."

Sherlock adjusted his tall frame and curled up into a tight little ball. John slipped under the covers with the detective and Sherlock curled into his side, using John's chest as a pillow. 

John made a noise that sounded suspiciously like "aww" and Sherlock glared at him again. 

"Oh hush you," John replied to the look, gently beginning to run his fingers through Sherlock's curls.

Sherlock hummed and it sounded so much like an actual purr that John had to stop himself from laughing again. Sherlock was definitely a cat in a past life, John decided. 

Once they were both comfortable John began to sing quietly:

"Soft kitty, Warm kitty,  
Little ball of fur..."

John sang the tune through twice, and then switched to some of the songs Harry used to sing to him when he was sick as a boy. Harry used to take such good care of him, John wished that hadn't had to change. 

John was then snapped out of his reverie by a light snore. He realised that the last of the pent up energy he could feel in Sherlock's body had dissipated and the man had in fact fallen asleep. John smiled down at him, and let his own eyes close, knowing that they would both feel better after a nice, long rest. 

***

The next week, after enough time had passed for Sherlock to come back to his normal, semi-arrogant self, John decided he wanted to be a bit cheeky. And gods knew the git deserved it. He'd been treating John like nothing but his PA for three days straight. So John bought his lover a present. 

When John presented the package to Sherlock John thought he had broken the detective. For once, Sherlock had no idea what was coming. John tried to stifle his laughter as the detective eyed the brightly coloured bag, with it's equally brightly coloured tissue paper peeking out. 

Finally, John couldn't contain himself any longer. He laughed hysterically as Sherlock glared at him over bright pink cat ears with a note reading: 

'For the next time you're a sick kitty. XO'


End file.
